themasqueofthereddeathaufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirteen
The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter Thirteen This chapter is told in the perspective of Kiara Phoenix. WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned. We were all finally here. The six of us. Scared, unaware of what will come next. The unpredictable. The so-called game we were destined to play. I remembered distinctly of the story by Mister Poe himself, one of his many famous works, The Masque of the Red Death. All I remember is that it was not a happy ending. Or at least it shouldn’t. Many of his stories were never happy in the first place. Anyway, that bastard mentioned about rooms? Colored rooms? I think I remembered that. There was also something about a clock, wasn’t there? He didn’t mention anything about that. I lifted up my head. The girls around me were asleep. How long were we in this closet? Hours? Doubtful for days. Raymee was in the corner, still as a porcelain doll. She had not spoken since she was thrown in here. The Red Death must’ve traumatized her really bad. We all tried to talk to her, but she uttered no words. She left us with a dead-pan look. I was worried for her. Jess had cried herself to sleep. I let her fall asleep on my lap. I felt terrible that my hugs were not enough for the girls in here. I felt helpless. “We’ll get out of here…” I looked at my right shoulder. Bridgette rested her head on it. I remember saying that to me. It gave me a little hope in this godforsaken hell. If we all can think positive, we may have a chance. We all can get out of here. That little confidence was the best I could give to Sara and Britny. I wish I could give it to Raymee. A loud bang from outside the room jolted my heart out of my skin. It woke everyone up. “What was that?” Sara asked my question. I shrugged. It sounded some kind of construction. What are they doing out there? “Did I miss something?” Jess yawned. “No, we’re just as confused as you are.” I let out a small chuckle followed by a pause. “Hey, listen you guys, I don’t wanna bossy or anything, but we gotta think of something fast. We need to keep our heads together and figure out through this game he’s setting up for us.” “You’re not bossy.” Britny shook her head. “Maybe we can get an idea on this game.” “Yeah, anyone familiar with the story of the Masque of the Red Death?” I asked and everyone nodded; Raymee was the last to nod her head slowly. “Okay, from what I gathered, there’s supposed to seven rooms, six in which will be for us to face. Our worst fears. The seventh is supposed to be a fear that we all have in common that we all have to figure out in the end. If we win, we get our loved ones back.” “Yeah, like that’ll happen.” Raymee mumbled under her breath. “We’re good as dead.” “Don’t think like that!” Bridgette exclaimed. “You know it’s true. You all know! We’ll die in here and die alone!” Raymee hugged her knees. “All alone…” “Raymee, enough!” I yelled, but enough to not cause alarm outside. “Listen, if you’re gonna think that, then you might as well give up on your loved one! Whoever that is, s/he is counting on you! I have a father that is nearly dying and I’m making damn sure I do everything to save him!” She said nothing. “You all have loved ones trapped here, so what are we gonna do about it?” I didn’t wait for a response. “We cheat Death.” “How?” Jess asked. “He’s setting up our worst fears in our rooms! How can we overcome it?” “If there’s something I found to help me overcome my fears, it’s you guys. I don’t know anything about you guys, but yet I’m happy that you’re all here. We kept together close when we danced with that bastard. We helped stay positive even for a short while. If we keep that up, if we stick together, we can help each other out. So…do you all wanna save your loved ones?” “Hell yeah.” Sara nodded. “I’m in!” Britny exclaimed. “Me, too.” Bridgette added. “I’m still scared,” Jess shook her head. I put my hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We will get out of here.” She then nodded her head. I looked at Raymee. “Raymee?” “…I’ll do it…for Grandma.” I smiled for her. I know how she felt. We all did, if I may speak on everyone’s behalf. Suddenly, a latch sound was produced. The door to the outside world crept open. A dim light shined on our tear-streaked faces. Were we finally free? Or has the game finally begun? Bridgette was the first to get up and check, pulling the door a little more outward to get a good view. “Girls, you better check this out.” She spoke with a little concern. We all got up and peered outside. Six different doors stood before us. All were beautiful and elegant design of the Victorian Era. Six lights streaked a different color for each door: green, white, yellow, orange, violet, and blue. What was even more peculiar and possibly obvious of what lies behind each door was a face portrait of us. Mine was on the green door. I remember him mentioning about these doors that will hold our fears, but wasn’t there supposed to be a seventh door? Where is it? Suddenly, a sound feedback startled us all within endless ceiling covered in darkness. “Welcome, ladies, to my game.” It was him. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Britny rolled her eyes. “I certainly had fun dancing with all you lovely ladies, but now, here comes the exciting part of the show. Before you are six doors, each which belongs to you…and your worst nightmare.” “Okay, we get it!” Sara yelled. “Will you just let us do what we need to do?!” “Oh, Sara, baby, always jumping the gun. Let me finish or I can just end your ‘friend’s’ life right now.” A sense of chill crawled down my spine. Anything we say now is vital to our loved ones’ life. “Now, if you see your lovely face on the door, that room is yours. You can choose to go by yourself, or go together. It’s up to you. If you can surpass the room within five minutes, everything in that room will shut down and you can leave and proceed on to the final room, which will open once every girl has completed their trial. You don’t pass…well, you can say your final goodbyes to my hostages.” He let out a small chuckle. “Well, ladies, good luck…” The intercom was shut off and we were left alone…with the doors. “Okay, who votes on sticking together?” Jess asked. Immediately, our hands went up. “I like that answer.” “It’s best we do stay together. But, I am curious on what fears are established in them.” Bridgette puzzled. “He must’ve given us hints or something about the rooms.” “Like, when we had our one-on-ones with him, before we were thrown in the closet.” Raymee concluded. “I can guess what mine will be.” I looked down, but quickly looked back up. “Why don’t we tell each other what our fears are, so maybe we can help each other out?” “That’s a good idea.” Britny agreed. She touched her left knee which a scar was embedded through her skin. What on earth happened to her? Did he do that to her? “Mine…well, I can’t handle extreme pain. I’m not one to actually tell my sob story, but…when I was little, I kept waking up from nightmares of getting attacked and find cuts and bruises on me, and I have no idea how they got there. They just…appeared.” “I’m not one for pain, either, so I can understand that.” Sara nodded. “I don’t like needles, and I’m claustrophobic. I had issues of both in my past…and I rather not talk about it.” “It’s okay. We don’t need to know the origin.” I smiled and looked at Raymee. “What’s yours?” She didn’t answer right away. “…I don’t like being alone.” “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. We’ll be together, right? A team, right?” She looked at me for a moment and smiled a little. “Yeah…Yeah, you’re right.” “Well, mine is a little strange…” Jess shook her head. “You can tell us, it’s okay.” Bridgette reassured her. “Well, I’m afraid of going to Hell.” “Wow, that’s extreme.” “I know it’s stupid.” “No, it’s not!” I encouraged. “If you wanna talk stupid, mine is loud noises.” “Loud noises?” “Yeah, it got passed down through my dad. He was in the military and been in war and shit like that…and he got too close to an explosion.” I saw the look of worry in their faces. “He made it out in one piece…it’s just that sound impact now haunts him and I got stuck with it as well.” “So, I guess you can’t go to firework shows, right?” Bridgette chuckled a little, trying not to tease. I laughed. “Yeah, I prefer to stay inside and watch them.” We all giggled a little. “But, Bridgette, what’s yours?” “Well, I don’t like seeing someone die. It can be someone I know or not; I just…never witnessed anyone dying in front of my eyes.” “Well, no one wants to go through that, if I can say so myself.” Sara added. “True…maybe that might be the common fear we share?” “Either that or…sorry if this will creep you out, but I think none of us plan to get raped tonight.” Jess fidgeted with her fingers. I agree. No one wants to go through that experience. But, the way he had talked to me before, when lying on that subject, it was a sense of sarcasm. He may not have a desire to do it, plus it’ll be weird and gross to do all of us at once. He wants us to live in that fear…fear of the unpredictable. “So, which room should we start first?” Bridgette asked. We took a look at the doors again. The green door with emerald jewels had a portrait of my face in a dead-pan expression. It was painted with my brown hair before I dyed it black and cut it short. Apparently, this was all planned out earlier. The next door to mine on the right was white with diamonds and it had Bridgette’s portrait on it. Then, the face of Jess was on a golden door with matching topaz jewels. Next was Sara’s portrait on an orange, amber-jeweled door. Britny’s was violet with amethyst jewels decorated. Finally, there was Raymee’s, an azure blue door designed with sapphire jewels. Though they look beautiful, each held a terrifying challenge. Truthfully, I wanted to get mine over with quick. Then again, I’m sure all of us want to. “Well, since they look like they’re order,” Sara suggested. “Why don’t we start from the left and work our way down, starting with KP’s?” “Are you okay with that?” Jess looked at me with worry. “Yeah, I’m fine with that!” I smiled, even though I really wish I didn’t want to go through with it, but I am tied to wanting to do it quick. Five minutes to withstand our fears. Five minutes. Can we all really do it? “All right, let’s do it.” I did have a feeling that the Red Death was watching from afar. Hidden cameras are the best guess. He was watching us. I just know it. I glanced at my door, or the door that was designed for me…and my fears. I twisted the knob slowly. The door made a creak noise and nothing but darkness once again was shown within the room. “Stay close.” Britny spoke. We huddled together, our fingers touching a pinch of the fabrics from our pajamas, or petticoats, whatever they’re called. I thought we were gonna get our dresses back, but I guess not. Change of mind, I suppose. The door then slammed behind us and a spotlight donned before us. A red balloon floated steadily within the light. I knew where this was going. Seriously, I said I don’t like loud noises, but I know for sure that popped balloon is gonna take a lot more than that. Then, a sound of jets roared within the walls. I froze. The sound of a plane passed through my ears. An explosion followed after. Screams of people and debris smashing poisoned my ears. A memory seeped through my veins, picturing that god-awful day. The day I thought my father would never come home. I cupped my ears, blocking the noise. It was continuous, the screaming, the pain, the sounds of sparks and fire engulfed me. And then, the balloon popped in front of my face. I screamed. “MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!” I hated this! I hated being here! I can’t take it! I fell to the floor, curled up. The noise won’t stop! It’s tearing through my skull!!!! “KP!! KP, get up!” One of the girls shook me. I couldn’t tell who it was. “Aw, my little Sunshine is afraid of a little noise? I knew you were special…haven’t I said that before?” A voice seeped through my brain. Who is that? The Red Death? He’s tormenting me! “Shut up, you bastard!” Raymee screamed. “I knew you couldn’t handle it. That day your father was in that office suffering, while you were at school without a care in the world, thinking about your selfish self.” No! That’s not true! I didn’t know any of this until I came home! “It showed really well, because it was your mother who told you he wouldn’t come home. You a little pathetic girl, weak, vulnerable, afraid of even stepping foot into an airport without having a heart attack from the airplanes taking and landing. And the worst part is that you weren’t there when your dad was hurt. He was on the verge of death while you played out in the playground with your so-called friends. You never cared about your father. You never did.” No, it’s all lies. I love my father. He’s my kindred spirit. I feel his pain, I feel his sorrow, and I feel…his happiness. We were inseparable. I knew nothing of that day until I came home. I knew nothing. How could I not care? I don’t understand…was it my carefree attitudes that I was punished by God to have my father suffer…for my sins? Now, I’m paying for them again? “KP, don’t listen to him!” Bridgette yelled at me through the noise. “Look, I can tell you something; that day was not your fault! None of us ever knew!” “Do you honestly think that your dad was expecting it too?!” Britny joined in. “If anything, your dad was just going on his day like you were! We all were!” “But…he…I thought…” My voice broke, barely audible. “KP, do you love your dad?” Raymee asked me. “Yes…” I spoke softly, but then exclaimed. “Yes, I do! He’s the reason why I’m here! It’s because of HIM! HE hurt my daddy!” I pointed upward, suggesting to the bastard that poisoned my father and now hangs in the balance of life and death. “Then, you know the truth of what happened back then! You know it was never your fault! You weren’t punished!” Jess exclaimed, as if she was reading my thoughts. “Yeah, I mean, we may not know each other very well, but out of all of us, you tried to keep a good mood with us! You helped to keep us focused and confident to get us out of here!” Sara spoke loudly. “Don’t lose yourself of what happened in the past!” Funny. We were complete strangers ever since that limo ride. We knew nothing about each other, but we had one goal: to free our loved ones. Yet, all in all, if we had to get through this twisted game, we had to stick together no matter what. In this moment…have we…become friends? I felt tears run down my cheeks. Was I sad? Happy? I don’t know. I don’t know why I was crying. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. The girls gave a group hug, huddling close together to tune out the noise that was once in the past. Happy thoughts. I gotta think happy thoughts; the time that I grew up with my dad. He was always there for me and my sister. We struggled so hard to make ends meet, but we always made it through. He was there…for me. And I need to be there for him. “Green room…completed.” I heard Lenore’s voice spoke through the intercom like a drone robot. We stood up and the door opened. We rushed out and closed the door behind us. We made it. I made it. It was over…for me. “Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Jess shrugged. It took us a second to start laughing. Yeah, if we can stay positive, we can get through this. We need to stay together and encourage one another. If we can do that, we will overcome our fears. That is our plan to cheat death; a step ahead of him. We have to stay strong. One down, five to go.